


I'll Go With You.

by bookworm3300



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm3300/pseuds/bookworm3300
Summary: Harry has to die to kill a piece of Voldemorts soul that resides inside him. Hermione tells him that she'll go with him. What if instead of him ending up going alone, she goes with him?





	I'll Go With You.

"I'll go with you." Like breathing, uttering those four words were like second nature. Hermione worried at her bottom lip, terror eating at her from the inside. "Please Harry. I don't want you to d-" she choked over the word /die/, "do this alone. Please." 

Harry's green eyes stood out against the ash and dirt and specks of blood that were painted on his skin. His eyes ever so expressionate, showed the amount of pain, fear, that he was feeling. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Hermione dashed forward, arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "I'll go with you. I am going with you Harry Potter." Her voice lost it's shakiness as a determined edge took it's place. Warm chestnut eyes bore dangerously into emerald green.

"Wait - What? No!" Shock and disbelief broke Harry and Hermione out of it, Ron stood there shaking his head looking ready to grab Hermione and run. 

"Yes, Ronald. I am. I am not, under any circumstances, letting Harry go into that forest alone." Pivoting, Hermione narrowed her flashing eyes. "Back off, or I'll stun you. Your choice." Grabbing Harry's hand, she pulled him away from the fuming ginger. She knew he didn't follow, when the only footsteps she heard came from her and Harry. 

She slowed her pace as they exited the castle they had once called home. "Harry. If you want to run, I'll run. If you want to go into that forest, I'm with you." She broke the silence as they crossed the rubble filled bridge. "I'm always with you. And I'll never leave."

Her only response was his hand in hers squeezing tighter. 

Time seemed to speed up. Suddenly they were at the edge of the forest, invisibility cloak over them, and Harry pulled them to a stop. She watched him, hand in his pocket. Then he pulled it out. The snitch Dumbledore had left him nearly a year previous. Eyebrows pulling together, she watched in silent confusion as he placed the golden ball to his lips. 

"I am about to die." 

She gasped as the snitch opened revealing a small, black stone. "Harry?" She questioned as she watched him stare at the stone. Harry didn't answer her, instead he turned it over in his hand. "What is it?"

"The resurrection stone." He breathed, staring at the empty space around them. "They're here. My parents, Sirus, Remus." Harry's voice was thick with emotion, so thick that it brought tears to her eyes. 

Minutes passed as Hermione stood watching what seemed to her to be a one-sided conversation. But she knew better. She did wonder what they were saying, she mused hugging herself tight. 

"Does it hurt? Dying?"

Her eyes flashed up, staring at Harry.

"Will you stay with me?"

Swallowing hard, tears came close to spilling over. A hand covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her sobs. She grasped Harry's hand tightly, tighter than before. 

_

"The boy who lived, come to die." The voice from her nightmares broke Hermione out of her daze. She held her chin up as she stood shoulder to shoulder with Harry, hands still connected. "And.. his pet mudblood as well it seems." The cold cackle sent shivers down her spine, the Death Eaters followed their masters lead. 

As the laughter ceased, Voldemorts wand rose. "Avada Kedavra!" He cried and flash of light soared toward two thirds of the Golden Trio. Hand clasp in Harry's, Hermione closed her eyes just as the spell hit.

_

A groan from her left, woke Hermione up. Rolling onto her back, the witch opened her eyes to see the top of the tent she had lived in for nine months. Confused, she wondered how she got there. "What?" She muttered, raising a hand to her head.

Then, like a wave, her memories crashed over her. Bolting up she looked around frantically. The tent looked the same as she remembered, papers on the table and all. Only... only it wasn't there was something off. Some thing that just wasn't right. "Harry? Harry, where are you?" She called out into the tent. 

" 'Mione?" The slurred reply came from the other side of the table, and she stumbled to her feet. "Wha- what's goin' on?" 

"I don't know Harry. Are we dead? We should be dead. Why does death look like the tent?" She answered before rambling off other questions trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry had clamored to his feet and stood next to Hermione, a hand on her arm. She worried at her lip, digging her thumb nail into her bottom lip as she stared at the ground, mind whirling.

"No, Miss Granger, not dead. Not yet at least." The familiar, grandfatherly voice of Albus Dumbledore washed over the two teenagers. A gasp escaped her lips as her arm fell to her side. Her heart beat picked up as she whirled around. Harry to seemed to be as shocked as her if his hand tensing on her arm was anything to go by. 

"P-professor?" They questioned together, equally caught off guard. 

"How? How are you here? And what to you mean 'not yet'?" Hermione immediately inquired, moving to step forward. A small smile, she saw played at the old man's lips as his eyes twinkled brighter than before.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you here, Hermione. But, then again, I'm not so surprised. But to answer your question, You are in between life and death, you can go back. It's all up to you, what you do from here." 

Harry stepped forward, standing in front of Hermione. "Go back? How?" Harry took over asking the question that they were both thinking. 

"Easy. Want it. Close your eyes and wish to go back." The twinkle grew unbelievably brighter, knowing that he didn't actually answer their question. "I will see you again. One day, hopefully far off from now. Good luck you both." 

Harry and Hermione watched as Dumbledore seemed to fade off, dumbfounded. And before either could speak, a white light consumed them.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did.


End file.
